Build An Adoption
by SpecialK92
Summary: After learning they can't have child of their own and learning Kermit doesn't want to be connected to Maya, Tommy and Kimberly realize that they can finally turn their dream of adopting Maya into a reality. After releasing their newest power ranger bear, trouble starts in Reefside. To make matters worse, Kermit shows up claiming he never wrote the letter and wants Maya.
1. Life in Reefside

**Summary: After learning they can't have child of their own and learning Kermit doesn't want to be connected to Maya, Tommy and Kimberly realize that they can finally turn their dream of adopting Maya into a reality. After releasing their newest power ranger bear, trouble starts in Reefside. To make matters worse, Kermit shows up claiming he never wrote the letter and wants Maya. **

* * *

Every time Maya Hart appeared the day never ended and smiles never faded. She had crystal blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds. Her prefect wavy golden locks draped down to her shoulder blades. Each strand moving freely in the warm breeze. She was tall for her age, but in her Aunt Kimberly's eyes she was a siren to sudden happiness, no matter how bad a situation could get.

Maya stood at the shore as she felt the waves rolling in with a soothing sound stopping at her feet. Scrunching her toes, she felt the softness of sand, wet and soggy from the retreating tide. Today, it looked like the beach was more people than it was sand. People sat on towels or beach chairs, while some also had a large beach umbrella giving them extra shade. Almost every color she could think of was present all right there with no though of color coordination.

As she stood there she felt something wash up and brush up against her feet. Maya kneeled down and picked up a seashell. It was nothing like the semi-clam types with of beige to beige. It was much bigger than a starfish and a snail shell that had been crafted by an artist. This shell was spiny and its whorl was elongated and beautiful. The inside was a soft shade of pink, smooth and glossy to touch, but the outside was rough and plain with chestnut brown on white. Maya weighed it in her hand and it was light compared to a stone of the same size.

"Kimberly will like this," Maya smiled when she spotted a pink figure with Carmel hair sitting under a large purple beach umbrella.

Before she headed back, she got her water shoes out of her tot and slipped them on. Never again was she going to have a repeat of what happened last year. Dashing through the sand, sink, and burning was not an option. The scorching sanded numbed her feet, she picked up speed. Maya remembered jumping, hopping, tiptoeing, speedily. Different methods of getting past the sand was tried giving it a new meaning to a game she never wanted to play again "Escape the Lava Sand."

* * *

Kimberly sat on her wide pink beach towel looking out at the view. Kids were building sand castles, while others were swimming in the crystal-clear water. A lot had happened since Tommy and Kimberly graduated high school. Maya and Kimberly's power ranger collection expanded and they created more power ranger costumes. They had even released a white ranger bear, a red zeo ranger bear, and a red turbo ranger bear. After graduating, Kimberly and Maya designed a bear after the red mighty morphin power ranger and Finster. Tommy got an internship and got to go study on an island. But, the island exploded and Tommy barely escaped the island. Anton Mercer was nowhere to be seen. But, they also had their hardships as well.

From out of now where came Maya running towards her. She ran as her golden locks fluttered in the hair, her purple swimsuit clung to her body. "I found you a sea shell," Maya smiled weakly when she gave Kimberly the shell.

"It's beautiful," Kimberly answered when Maya took a seat next to her. "Thank you. Have you enjoyed your day at the beach?"

"Not really," Maya admitted wiping a tear from her face. "I decided that I'd much rather be with you."

Kimberly stretched out her arms and legs to look like a starfish, a weak smile started to grow on her face when golden locks brushed up against her shoulders. Maya wrapped an arm around Kimberly's stomach and got nice and comfortable. "Why don't we lay out and get a tan? Kimberly suggested when she draped her arm around Maya's shoulders.

"We could lay out here until Tommy gets here in a few hours," Maya purred.

"I'd love the idea of laying on the beach with my niece," Kimberly beamed. "It's very comforting, especially after the miscarriage last week."

"Are you going to try to try again?"

"No, Maya. Tommy and I talked about it, since I've had several other miscarriages in the last few years," she started. "We don't think we could go through another heart break again. I had my tubes tied last week."

"I wish it could have been different for you," Maya comforted when Kimberly started to stroke her hair. "I wish I could have done more than stay at your bedside."

"Maya, just having you with me was more than enough," Kimberly assured her.

"I wish you could adopt me," Maya blurted out.

"Tommy and I would love to be able to do that," she explains. "We tried it once, but Kermit wouldn't sign the adoption papers and he said we'd have a big court battle deciding who got custody over you. We love you too much and don't want to lose you. But, we would love to adopt you if we could."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kermit Hart sat down at his desk. He hadn't been a father to Maya since he left her and knew he had done wrong by helping the villains his mother tries to cause trouble for his daughter, sister, and brother-in-law. If he hadn't have helped, maybe they wouldn't have gone through so much hurt a few years back. He never had a relationship with Maya and he didn't even want her. But, he knew that his sister had several miscarriages over the last few years and couldn't have a child. When she wanted to adopt Maya, he refused because he knew that Kelly would give him trouble if he allowed that to happen. Look at his mother. She didn't like her step-daughter and granddaughter either. He wanted to make up for all of the trouble that he had caused his sister. Kermit pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, so he could do one decent thing for his daughter.

How could he write a letter to his sister? It had been years since he had last written her a letter. What if she didn't open it and just tossed it away? That was big chance that could actually happened. "I'll just not give a return address," Kermit thought as a smile appeared on his face. "She'll be more likely to open it."

He started to write.

* * *

Kimberly stretched out her legs as she continued to lay out in the sun with Maya. She missed the days when Maya was small enough to sit in her lap and read stories too. But, a few years back, she turned into a pink ranger bear and stayed that way for a few long months. And Tommy came up missing shortly after she was stuck in her build a bear form. That was something that she hoped would never happen again. Those days were still fresh in her mind. Not being able to go to school and having to pretend that she was toy when other people were around other than rangers, Maya, and Tommy weren't around. She couldn't say it was all bad, because Maya took good care of her. Maya sat her in her lap while Tommy or one of his parents would read to them. At night she got to cuddle with her niece, until they woke up the next morning. And she couldn't forget that Maya never left the house with her. Even as a toy, she still got to do some of her favorite activities and she even got to go to preschool with Maya. She could forget those days. One time, Maya showed her to the class when they had shown and tell. Maya had told the class that her pink power ranger bear was special to her because her aunt Kimberly, who was also her best friend gave it to her. Then Maya switched topics and told that she had grown to love her aunt because she took her when her mother passed and loved her like her own child. There were no words that she could describe how much Maya's words meant to her at show and tell that day.

She glanced down at Maya who would soon be turning 11. That was another thing she got to share with Maya, her birthday. Many times, she had offered to get Maya a cake of her own. But, she always refused and said she loved sharing a birthday with her best friend and also wanted to share a cake with her. "Have you, thought of which power ranger bear we're going to design?" Maya asked letting out a yawn.

"No, Maya, I haven't," Kimberly sighed wiping a tear from her face.

"Thinking about Trini too?" Maya questioned.

"I have," Kimberly confessed when she sat up dusting the sand off her body. "She was a wonderful friend."

"We could design a yellow power ranger bear," Maya suggested. "She saved me from Zeltrax, when he tried to attack us last week. Someone like her should be honored."

"Maya I love your idea," Kimberly smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: Kermit's Letter will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	2. The Letter

Saturday Mornings were what Tommy looked forward to all week. Getting to sleep in until for as long as he wanted and getting to spend the day with Kimberly and Maya. But, for some reason he couldn't sleep. Even though it was just sunrise, he took his bike and rode it to the end of the road. He opened the mail box and saw the daily newspaper was inside along with an envelope. There was no address on the envelope. Who would be writing them? Why were they afraid to give a return address? Tommy jumped back on his bike and rode back to the house.

* * *

Tommy quietly opened the door and went back into the house and closed the door. He saw Kimberly and Maya were already up and eating breakfast. "Kim, you've got mail," Tommy informed handing her the envelope.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_I know you haven't heard from me in several years. I know I haven't been a part of Maya's life and have not be a father to her either. I know many years ago, you and Tommy both wanted to adopt Maya. But, I refused. That is something, I truly regret because I know that you both really wanted to children but never seemed to have much luck with pregnancies. You have loved her like she was your own and Tommy has been more of a father to her than I ever was. I've decided to give my rights up as a father. She needs parents who will be faithful to her and you both deserve to have her as your daughter. I will sign any papers that I need to sign so you can adopt Maya._

_Your brother,_

_Kermit _

_PS, this has been a very hard letter for me to write because I feared you wouldn't read it if I put my return address. And I've been working on this letter for the past several months._

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Kimberly gasped as a tear ran down her face. "We're actually going to be able to-"

"-able to do what?" Maya questioned as getting up from the table.

"Your father sent a letter and said we can adopt you," Tommy smiled wiping a tear from his face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know this was short chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it when Maya's feelings and emotions are revealed along with other surprises.**


	3. Here Comes Trouble

The celebration of the new yellow mighty morphin power ranger started really early that morning. People were lined up making pre-orders for their children to receive their bear. Kimberly and Maya were sitting at a table signing auto graphs and even autographing kid's bears. Yellow streamers were strung up in the room and a yellow balloon was tied on each chair, because that night they would be having a party to honor Kimberly and Maya's successful Power Ranger Collections. Ever since 1996, that collection had remained very popular and loved by people of all ages. A picture of Trini was sitting on the table and some yellow candles were lit to honor her memory. They knew that many people would ask them why they were honoring Trini, since they were unaware of her being the first yellow ranger ever. So, Kimberly and Maya had the perfect excuse. They said that the yellow ranger was Trini's favorite power ranger and she saved Maya from Zeltrax when he tried to attack her. And they thought this would be the perfect way to honor their friend.

Other thoughts were going through Maya's head. After years of dreaming that Kimberly and Tommy had adopted her as their own child, it was finally going to be a reality soon. She would finally be able to carry their last name, instead of Hart. And it warmed her heart knowing that she would be able to give her aunt and uncle a child of their own. Something they wanted but could not have.

* * *

On the other side of the mall was a tall slim woman with blondish brown hair that was now down past her shoulders. She was dressed in a grey skirt suit. The woman looked older and meaner like she had in the past. But, even more so after learning what her son did. Kelly Hart couldn't believe Kermit had given her step-daughter and step son in law to adopted her granddaughter. Kelly never did give a care about Maya. She never approved of Katy and the fact that Maya looked like Katy made her sick. She yelled at Maya on the day she was born because she wouldn't stop crying. And that is when it happened. Kimberly had just off from school and came straight to the hospital to meet her niece. Kelly walked out and Kimberly asked her if she had held Maya. And she told her, she didn't want to hold her. She never approved of Kermit associating with Katy. And she didn't want a grandchild that looked Katy. That's when it happened. Maya fell in love with Kimberly as soon Katy let her hold her new born. She turned a corner and walked in to the exercise center that her son had just opened.

"Kermit, why did you send a letter?" she hissed as she went to the counter.

"Mother, I haven't been a father to Maya," Kermit explained. "I have nothing to do with her and my sister-"

"-I'm aware of that! But, you just can't-"

"-mother, I have caused so much trouble for my sister, brother-in-law, and daughter," Kermit interrupted staring into Kelly's angry face. "I have hurt them various times and I want to do a least one decent thing for Maya. I never really wanted her and have a family of my own. My sister can't have children. Since I don't want her, I want my sister to adopt Maya. Kimberly has always wanted that and the last time she tried to adopt Maya, I refused to sign the papers and threatened to take Maya away from her. I realized I hurt my sister and she loves Maya, more than I ever did. I'm sure you can still see her if you want."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Kelly shouted stomping her foot. "I got a letter in the mall saying that the adoption was nearly complete. They have a restraining order against me and I can't get within 100 feet of Maya, Kimberly, and Tommy. And I can't get within 100 feet of their home."

"You don't really want them in your life."

"Yes, I do. And the only reason why I do is so I can cause Kimberly trouble. Well, I've got news for them. I heard Tommy and Haley talking. I know where they are keeping the letter. Citizen of Reefsides will get to experience, being turned into build a bear."

She pulled out red gem. A flash of red light filled the room and Kermit dropped his pen. His eye flashed red with anger and he stared into his mother's face. "You are right mother," he answered in a hypnotized voice. "I can cancel the adoption and take Maya away from my sister."

* * *

Meanwhile, the owner at build bear was pleased with how well the yellow ranger bear went over. It had been one of top five popular bears. This time he gave Kimberly and Maya another task. The dino thunder rangers had become a huge topic in the city of Reefside. All of the children were buying posters, action figures, and costumes. Instead of creating one bear, they were asked to design a bear for every ranger on the team.

Kimberly had been gone for a really long time after getting a phone call from the court system. Maybe the adoption was complete? Maybe she had to go pick up Maya's new birth certificate saying she was now Maya Oliver?

"Wonder what is taking Mrs. O so long?" Ethan asked as he took a sip of punch.

"I don't know," Conner remarked.

Maya looked up and saw a petite figure in a pink sleeveless sheath dress walk into the room. "Is everything okay?" Maya asked as she walked over to Kimberly.

"Kim, what happen?" Tommy questioned.

"All three of us need to talk," she whispered as she led them over to a corner next to a stuffing machine. "Kermit, isn't going to let us adopt Maya-"

"-what are you talking about?" Tommy gasped.

"I got a call from the judge and Kermit is trying to get custody of Maya," she whispered as she put her arms around her niece.

"What about the letter he wrote?" Maya questioned as hot tears ran down her face. "It's in the file cabinet in the basement."

"No, it's not," Kimberly corrected. "I went home to get it and someone has broken into the lab and stolen the letter."

"Doesn't Tommy's parents and your mother and step father have a copy?" Maya asked wiping a tear from her face.

"We can call and ask them," Tommy assured them. "I'll call them."

He walked over to the dino thunder rangers, while Kimberly stayed with Maya. "I'm sure Kelly and Kermit are up to their old tricks again," Kimberly remarked. "They could be up to their old tricks again."

"You don't think they are going to try to turn people in Reefside into build a bear?" Maya questioned.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Kimberly replied as they walked out of build a bear.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Who do you think will be turned into power ranger build a bear? And how do you think it will happen?"**


	4. Bears Again

Maya couldn't believe what had taken place the last few days. Kermit changed his mind about the adoption and the letter that he wrote giving Tommy and Kimberly permission to adopt her came up missing. This had Kelly written all over it. Kimberly watched the security camera and it just showed someone dressed in black and wearing a black mask. She had checked the file cabinet and found the letter was missing. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to have been alone and found this huge mess. Tommy had tried to contact call his parents, but for some reason their phone number wasn't working. None of that made sense to any of them, so Kimberly wrote a letter to her mother and step father asking them to send them a copy of the letter. And Tommy did the same thing with his parents.

Since it was a half day, Tommy suggested that Kimberly and Maya spent the whole after noon together. But, he wasn't able to join them since the teachers had a meeting all afternoon. Kimberly and Maya had planned to have a fun afternoon together. They planned to go to the mall to visit the new gym that had just opened, have a spa day, go shopping and drop out their blue prints at build a bear for the red, blue, yellow, and white rangers.

"Why don't we go drop our blue prints off?" Kimberly suggested as they walked into the mall. "Then we can go do some shopping."

"I'd like that very much," Maya agreed.

They walked over to the counter and handed Ms. Flynn the blue prints for their new designs. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "We've gotten some orders for some more bears. Would you two care to stuff some bears."

"Sure, we've got time," Kimberly replied. "Which bears do you need for us to stuff?"

"We've gotten a lot of orders for pink rangers," answered Ms. Flynn.

"What about the yellow rangers?" Maya questioned grabbing a pink ranger bear.

"We're having to order some more of those," Ms. Flynn explained.

As they were walking to the stuffing machine, Maya thought that she had seen Kermit from a distance. What was he doing here? And why was he suddenly appearing where they were at.

Kimberly and Maya both grabbed a pink ranger and started to stuff them. "I thought I just saw Kermit," Maya whispered as she turned to look back towards bench that was sitting close to the entrance of the store. But, he had suddenly disappeared when she looked toward the bench.

"I did too," Kimberly whispered back as she looked around to make sure no one was around. "I wonder what he'd be doing here?"

"I hope he isn't here to take me away from you," Maya prayed while her eyes widened with fear and her hands began to shake. She grabbed a pink heart and stuffed it into her pink bear. "I wish that I didn't have to worry about the possibility of having to leaving you."

"And I wish I didn't have to worry about the possibility of having to give you to Kermit," Kimberly wished as she placed a red heart inside the pink bear.

* * *

Slowly and reluctantly, Kimberly uncovered her face. She blinked twice as she sat up. Everything looked much bigger. This was a dream, it just had to be. There was no way she had shrank down in size. Looking down at her feet, she saw she was standing on a light pink tee shirt and pink denim Capri pants. Hers to be exact! Lying next to her clothes was a pair of jeans, a pink tee shirt, and a pink, white, and purple plaid button down shirt. Maya's to be exact.

_"I think we have a problem," Maya fretted._

Kimberly stood up and saw a pink ranger bear walking towards. But, it was wearing half a heart pendant around its neck and its eyes were different. Instead of the normal safety eyes, it had pair of warm sparkly blue eyes. "Maya?" Kimberly gasped. "You've been turned into a pink ranger bear."

"So, have you," Maya declared walking over to Kimberly.

Kimberly glanced into a mirror and a pink ranger bear was staring at her. It had half a heart pendant around its neck and it had her warm and sparkly doe eyes. "How did this happen?" she asked wrapping her arms around her niece.

"Do you think it had something do with what we wished for?" Maya asked staring at her reflection.

"I bet it did," Kimberly confessed as she felt Maya wrap her arms around her. "You wished that I wouldn't have to leave me-"

"-and you wished that wouldn't have to worry about Kermit getting me," Maya realized as her jaw dropped. "I think we got what we wanted. But, I didn't want us to be bears. How are we going to get back to uncle Tommy?"

"We'll figure something out?"

"You can come with me," Kermit suggested as he walked over to them and grabbed them both. "You both look so cute. I think I'll buy both of you."

"What do you want with us?" Maya demanded glaring into her father's eyes.

"I'll explain later when we get to our destination," he explained. "Now you need to act like a stuffed animal, while we're in public. Or I will separate you from my sister, when we get to our destination."

"Maya, I think we better do what he wants," Kimberly whispered.

Without questioning, Maya held really still as Kermit paid for both her and Kimberly. Ms. Smiley placed them in a sack and handed it to Kermit. On their way out, Kermit picked up Kimberly's and Maya's clothes and put them in the sack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devon and Cassidy were on their way back to Reefside High, after they witnessed Kimberly and Maya turning into bears. They had it all on tape, including Kermit paying them and putting their empty clothes in the sack. "Do you think Dr. Oliver will believe us?" Devon questioned as they ran towards the school.

"Yes, we've got it on tape," Cassidy assured him.

A bright ray of red light zapped them and two bears laid in their place. The camera laid next to them underneath a bench. Kelly had a smirk on her face as she drove off not caring how long they laid on the ground or if anyone would find them. As she drove off, a Scottish Terrier with glass and a blue head band came out of the bushes.

"Okay, you can come out," spoke the dog. "It's safe."

Kira and Trent came out of the bushes. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Kira brush the leaves out of her hair. "Finster, how do you know this woman?" Kira asked.

"I had experience with her as a puppy," Finster explained as he ran over to Devon and Cassidy. "Kermit took me away from Maya and I was working Rita Repulsa. She was an evil person and they gave me a potion that made me forget about Maya. But, then I found a potion that jogged my memory. Kelly got rid of me at the Angel Grove Mall, but I found Maya that day."

Kira kneeled down and grabbed Devon and Cassidy. "Looks, there's Devon's camera," she cried and crawled under the bench to get it.

"We've got to show this to Dr. O," Trent declared as he saw Conner and Ethan running over to them.

"Conner will go in with you to Dr. O's room," Ethan stated as he took hold of Finster's leach. "And I'll take Finster back to the cyber space-"

"-actually, I can turn invisible," Finster assured them vanishing in front of them. "If there's trouble inside, I'll be able to sniff out the trail."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Do you think there could be trouble inside? What does Kermit want with Kimberly and Maya?**


	5. Black Dino Thunder Ranger Bear

Kira opened the door to Tommy's class room. Only to find papers, books, and broken glass all over the floor. The others followed her in the room and closed the door behind them. Finster got a sniff of Tommy's sent only to an empty pile of clothing laying by Tommy's desk.

_"Who's there?" asked Tommy._

"Dr. O, where are you?" Ethan asked looking around to spot Tommy.

"I'm under my desk," revealed a black dino thunder ranger bear as it walked out into the open.

"You are a bear?!" Kira cried as she ran over to her teacher. "How did this happen?"

"Elsa came in here and started to fight me," Tommy explained. "As soon as I morphed I was hit with red light coming from a red gem and I was turned into a bear. I hope that Kimberly and Maya are okay-"

"Dr. O, that is what we came to talk to you about," Conner started as he grabbed Tommy's clothes. "We just watched a play back from Devon and Cassidy's camera. Kimberly and Maya were both turned into the pink ranger bear. Kermit bought them at build a bear-"

"-WHAT!" Tommy cried as his eyes widened with fear. "Where are they?"

"We have no idea," Finster confessed. "Devon and Cassidy turned the camera off after Kermit left build a bear."

"We can go ask Devon and Cassidy," Tommy demanded as Ethan carried him down the stairs and all of them answered the school. "I'm sure they know."

"Actually, they were turned into bears, but they aren't moving or talking," Kira sighed as she showed Tommy Devon and Cassidy in the build a bear form.

"Take me back to the lab!" Tommy stated as he hung his head. "We have to run a trace to see if we can find them. We can't lose them. I can't lose Kim and Maya. They are my whole life."

* * *

The room was full of crates and old furniture. It was almost like the room that Kimberly had been in when she was captured several years previously. But, it didn't have a chair with leather straps, a small bed, or a bench. The bathroom was small and it could only hold up to two people at a time.

Kimberly and Maya sat on a crate huddled together trying to stay warm. "What do they want with us?" Maya whispered as the furnace kicked on.

"I honestly don't know," Kimberly answered honestly, as she wrapped a pink towel around her and Maya. "But, I am sure we'll soon find out."

"How long do you think we'll be pink ranger bears?" Maya questioned snuggling into Kimberly's side.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that either," Kimberly murmured.

A door opened and Kermit walked down the stairs and Kelly was following him with a smirk on her face. "I brought them," Kermit stated as Kelly kneeled down to make eye to eye contact with Kimberly and Maya. "And they are bears just like you requested."

"Very good," Kelly complimented as she smoothed down her skirt. "If they are reported missing-"

"Mother, do you remember me telling you that there will be times that they aren't going to be in their build a bear form?" Kermit reminded her. He kneeled down and started to squeeze Kimberly's cheeks.

"What do you want from us!?" Kimberly shouted as she glared at her brother.

"My gym has started making videos for the fitness centers in Reefside," Kermit stated as he opened a closet full of athletic clothes and dance costumes. "Even the dance studios have requested for me to make dance videos to show to their classes. And I was needing one person who could do the videos for the dance classes, water aerobics, and work outs-"

"-why did you take Maya?" Kimberly demanded in an angry tone.

"I was only meaning to you," Kermit smirked watching his sister pull her niece into a tight embrace. "My plan was to force you into signing the papers by threating to harm Maya. But, then after I saw Maya with you, I knew that Maya would go telling what she knew and my plan would go up in flames. So, when I decided to take Maya, I knew she wouldn't leave without you. Am I correct Maya?"

"Yes," Maya confessed as she hung her head. "I am not leaving without her."

"While you are doing the videos, you will be wearing orange pedants around your neck, which will make you sound different and your voice will sound different," Kelly started as she pulled out two orange stones from her pocket. "Only Kermit and I will be able to tell who you really are. If you refuse to be in my videos, I'll separate you from your niece. What will it be?"

"I'll do it," Kimberly promised squeezing Maya close to her chest.

Kermit walked over a closet and put s changing stations in the corner. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a black floral swim dress. The dress appeared to have adjustable shoulder straps, shirred sides, and a built in lightly padded bra. "That looks more like a tennis dress," Maya remarked staring at the swim dress. "Are you sure you actually have a swim dress-"

"-yes, I'm the one who designed it," Kelly hissed.

Kermit pulled out a pinkish orange bell dancer costume, which consisted of belly dancer gloves, a bra tube top, ballooned pants, arm bands with sleeves, a head band, and a face veil.

* * *

It had only been three hours since Kimberly had been returned to her human form. Within those three hours she had to do water aerobics video, a water polo video, and a dance video. Kermit sent her back to the storage room, where Maya was waiting. "It seems like it's been forever since you left," Maya smiled as she ran into Kimberly's arms.

"Tell me about it," Kimberly agreed giving her niece a kiss. "I would have rather have been with you."

"Do you hate your outfit?" Maya asked as she stared at Kimberly's bell dancer outfit.

"I do hate this outfit," she confessed removing her head band and face veil. "It's very tight and very itchy, my pants feel like they've been inflated, and I don't like having to wear all of these accessories with this costume. But, I have a feeling that I won't be changing out of this outfit anytime soon-"

"-would you have liked it better if they transformed you back into your build a bear form?" Maya interrupted snuggling into Kimberly's chest.

"I honestly don't know," Kimberly whispered. "If I was in my build a bear form, I wouldn't have to wear this uncomfortable outfit. But, since I'm in my human form, I am able to protect you much better than I would as a bear."

A door opened and Kermit walked down the stairs. "Aren't you too old to play with toys?" Kermit remarked in a sweet voice. "Oh, I forgot your niece is a pink ranger bear!"

"What do you want?" Kimberly hissed squeezing Maya against her chest.

"I forgot that I'm going to return you to your build a bear form," Kermit smirked and he held up a red gem.

A bright red light filled the room and seconds later, a pink ranger bear was standing on top of Kimberly's dance costume. "How long are you going to keep Maya and me like this?" Kimberly demanded staring at her brother.

"I've just been informed that the rangers are looking for the two of you and I'm going to have to hide you at Kelly and Andrew's house for a little while," Andrew revealed.


	6. Kelly's Old Toys

A month flew by since Kimberly and Maya came up missing. Tommy had no desire to return to his human form until he found them. He even requested that the rangers spent more time trying to locate Kimberly and Maya instead of focusing on returning him to normal. Kermit's gym had been searched and there was no clue that Kimberly and Maya had ever been there. All the camera's in the mall had been watched, but that Kelly's half-brother Gunther Schmidt was security guard at the mall and he turned all of the cameras off that showed footage of Kimberly and Maya being turned into bears and being taken to Kermit's gym.

Kimberly and Maya had spent a lot of time in the attic, with no contact from anymore. At least as toys they didn't have to worry about not being fed, having water to drink, and not being clothed. They were living live as stuffed bears that had been place in an attic either forgotten or kept there until it was safe for them to be moved back to Kermit's gym. At the present time it was Sunrise and a bright ray of sun light was shining through a window. Kimberly squinted as she adjusted her eyes to the bright light. They were starting another day of being cooped up in the attic. She let out a yawn as she smiled at her niece who was sound asleep on the pillow sleeping like a baby. Kimberly was relieved that the pillow was large enough to fit both of them and that Kelly had left one of Kermit's baby blanket's up there for them to use every night.

"Good morning," Kimberly purred giving Maya a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Maya answered letting out a yawn. "Last night I dreamt Uncle Tommy was here with us. But, he was a black dino thunder ranger bear. He looked really cute."

"I'm sure he would be cute and handsome," Kimberly giggled. "He was so cute and cuddly in his green ranger bear form."

"I really miss him," Maya revealed as she climbed off the pillow. "I don't want to be selfish, but I wish that my dream was a reality and he was here with us."

"I feel the same way," Kimberly admitted as they took a seat underneath an old air conditioner. "All I could think about last night was Tommy. I know he's worried about us and has probably called in a sub so he can focus every minute of his time trying to find us."

"-what if he was really turned into the black dino thunder ranger bear?" Maya interrupted. "Several years ago, I had a dream about him becoming a green ranger bear, and it really happened."

"I'm sure if he's in his build a bear form, he's still searches for us," Kimberly assured as she wrapped an arm around Maya. "But, I am sure it hasn't been easy."

The door swung open and Kermit walked in with a gym bag. "I've been given an all clear sign," he informed. "Both of you are going back to the gym with me and resume making fitness videos. I've decided that Maya will now be in the videos too-"

"-I don't have anything to wear," Maya interrupted.

"Just get in the gym bag," Kermit demanded through clenched teeth. He grabbed them both and threw them inside his gym bag. "When we get back to the gym, Kelly has laid out an outfit for you both to wear."

* * *

"I'm going to let you out now," Kermit informed as he walked into the storage room. He unzipped the bag, Kimberly and Maya climbed out of the bag and stood on the ice-cold floor. All around them was all types of athletic attire for them to choose from.

_"I found an intruder!"_

Kelly walked down the stairs and was carrying a bear that appeared it was designed from Tommy's black dino thunder ranger suit. But, it had a pair of chocolate eyes. Once Kelly got to the bottom of the stair case, she just pitched the bear and it landed on the floor.

"Tommy?!" Kimberly gasped as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tommy answered. "I'm glad to see that-"

"-what are those in the corner?" Maya interrupted as she pointed to some old toys that appeared to be chewed up.

A light brown bear was dress in a brown dress with a funny looking hat with two pig tails shooting up in the hair. However, it's face had been chewed off or maybe even bitten off. Lying beside it was a red bear and it was shredded all over. The bear's whole face was covered by a sliver mask with a Z pointing up in the center. The rest of its body parts were laying all over the floor. Plastic like tubes were laying on the floor next to the bear. Another bear was gold with an ugly blue face. It's wings and arms had been chewed off and stuffing could be seen coming out of the bear. Part of its chest was bitten off and cotton was missing from the bear; however, it was lying beside the bear. The only undamaged bear, was a grey bear with a dark sliver vest with a Z in the center.

"This must be the villain collection Kelly designed from several years back!" Kimberly gasped walking over to the chewed-up toys. "I remember that these toys got banned from several year back-"

"-wasn't it on the first day?" Maya interrupted looking at the Lord Zedd bear. "We went and got ice cream and when we went back to build a bear kids were crying."

* * *

**October 18th, 1997**

_"I hate the villains' collection!" shouted a little boy. "That bear looks like that scary red-looking monster on TV."_

_"Mommy, it shoots lasers out of its eyes!" screamed a little girl. "It even has his voice! Just like the Rita Repulsa bear!"_

_"Don't worry!" promised Markus Snyder. "I've recalled all of the Villains collection! We will not be selling it anymore!"_

_"You can't do that!" shouted Kelly._

_"Kelly those toys are way too scary for kids!" answered Markus. "Why didn't you show them to me before now? We could have adjusted them and made them less scary!"_

_"They were meant to look that scary!" screamed Kelly. "I'm designed this for a friend! This is how they wanted it!" _

_"Kelly, you designed these for kids to enjoy, not to scare them. Why don't we recall them? We can redesign them and have them out at a later date!"_

_"Markus, I quit!" Kelly shouted. "I designed them this way for a reason and I'm not changing them!" _

A woman with long auburn hair dress in red velvet dress and black dress boots walked out of Build a Bear. "What's going on?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Where's the villains' collection?" added Maya.

"After two of the workers kids saw them, they got taken off the shelves," Tommy informed when they watched Markus and other employees pack up the last of the villain collection. "But your power ranger collection is a huge hit!"

* * *

"Have any idea on how they toys were destroyed?" Maya questioned as she walked over to the bears.

"We got a signal of where the source of red gem's power was coming from," Tommy explained glancing at the Lord Zedd bear. "Finster was able to sneak in and chew the bears up. The red laser that comes from Kelly's necklace is actually coming from the laser that was built in the Lord Zedd bear's mask. And it was also used to spy on people. That's why it got banned in the first place."

"When did Finster come in and chew the toys up?" Kimberly asked glancing down at the cracked mask.

"Early this morning," Tommy explained. "The next time it is used, it will back fire on Kelly instead of turning innocent people."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**More excitement will come in the next chapter! **

**Also, I want to give a special shout out to Catlovingmermaid on her birthday!" **


	7. The Tables Turn

Kelly saw him as soon as he walked in, the dog she had mistreated several years back. His face was tight and his eyes move more like a robot. Every move he mad was like he had a clock ticking in his head. Maybe a clock ticking in his head counting down to his next explosion.

"Dogs aren't supposed to be in here," she hissed glaring at Finster. "How did you get in here?"

"I was getting groomed," Finster replied as he started to walk behind the counter. "Tommy, was supposed to pick me up twenty minutes ago. But, he never came. I bet you had something to do with it?"

Kelly's finger wrapped tightly around her gem. "I'll just turn you into a stuffed animal!" she smirked pointing her gem at Finster. "I watched the security camera. You destroyed my villain collection toys that I designed a few years back. I worked hard on those! You'll pay for what you did!"

* * *

Kimberly, Maya, and Tommy walked into the front room finding a tan bear in a maroon skirt suit. Lying next to it was a shattered was tiny red gems. "Was that Kelly's gem?" Maya questioned when she took at the tiny specks. "Is that Kelly in her build a bear form?"

"Yes," Finster exclaimed. "I think I'm going chew her up."

"Serves her right!" Kimberly declared as she watched Finster rip the bear to shreds. "What are we going to do about Andrew?"

"He's laying behind the counter," Finster answered as he spit out cotton. "I'm going to chew up Andrew too-"

"-we still have Kermit to deal with!" Maya gasped as she watched her dog continue to destroy the bear. Finally, Kelly Hart wouldn't be around to cause trouble and heart ache to the family.

"That's right!" Kermit called out as he snatched Maya. "I've changed my mind after what you did to my parents!"

"Don't take me away from them!" Maya shouted. "Please don't take me away from them! I'm begging you!"

_CRASH!_

* * *

Maya opened her eyes she landed hard on the floor. Her cheeks were wet and her body was soaked in cold sweat. Purple sheets were twisted around her body, probably from tossing and turning. Her heart was beating on the bars of her rib cage. Maya trembled when she saw she was in a dark room. No lights anywhere. The remains of her nightmare were still fresh inside her mind, haunting her. If it was just a nightmare, she had to know where she was. Was she still in her aunt and uncle's house or was she in Kermit's home?

"Maya, are you okay?" Kimberly asked when she walked in the room.

"Kimberly, where are we?" Maya questioned as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"We're home," Kimberly answered as she helped Maya up. "Were you having nightmare?"

"Yes, we were both turned into a pink ranger build a bear-"

"Actually, Kermit and Kelly tried to turn us into bear this afternoon at build a bear. But, it hit a mirror and it back fired and they were turned into bears-"

"-how, did I end up here?"

"You passed out when you saw the red light hit a mirror. When I turned around they were laying on the floor in their bear forms. Andrew was walking by when they got turned into bears. He was so angry and tried to use Kelly's gem. But, it had cracks in it and he was turned into a bear too."

"What happened to them?" Maya asked opening her closet and getting out a clean pair of pink pajamas. "And the old toys Kelly made?"

"They will be getting destroyed," Kimberly explained when Maya leaned back against her pillow. "Kelly tried to sneak the toys into build a bear earlier that morning. Lying next to Kelly was the letter Kermit wrote giving us permission to adopt you-"

"-Kelly was dumb enough to write down stolen copy."

Tommy walked into the room and flipped on a light. "I took this to the court house after we brought you home, but my parents had faxed their copy to the court house."

"So, you can adopt me?!" Maya squealed.

"Yes, we're in the process of it now," Tommy smiled as he pulled Maya and Kimberly into a big hug. "But, it takes anywhere from three months to year."

"I'm willing to wait," Maya smiled as she wiped a tear from her face. "No matter how long it will take."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My story line plot changed some for this story. When I planned this story, I was debating on how long to keep Maya and Kim in their build a bear forms. So, I ended up laying this story to the side for a little while. Originally, Kimberly, Tommy, and Maya were going to escape and seeing Santa in the mall, like in the Christmas story and them going back in time. But, since that was in the Christmas story, I wanted to do something different. So, I thought it would be interesting to reveal that Maya wakes up from a dream after fainting at build at bear. The next chapter will be the final chapter. I'm excited for it since it has been the biggest part of my build a bear trilogy that I have been wanting to tell since December.**


	8. Finally Adopted

**June 21st,2004**

**Reefside CA**

**6:00 PM**

The celebration was full of red, yellow, blue, and Maya worked really hard over the last few months to design a bear based on all of the dino thunder rangers in their ranger suits. And within the next few hours, the collection would be complete, when the black ranger came out. They picked the prefect day for it to be released. Father's Day. Right after Mother's Day, Maya, Tommy and Kimberly's life changed forever when they received Maya's birth certificate in the mail. Maya was known Maya Katherine Oliver. Katherine was in honor of her mother and Kimberly's sister, Katy.

"Dr. Oliver!" greeted Anton Mercer as he walked over to the both. "I've been trying to contact you for almost a month. But, I've heard you've been out of town. I want to congratulate you on the adoption of your daughter."

"Thank you," Tommy smiled. "My wife, my daughter, and I have been in Paris visiting Kimberly's mother and step father."

"We just got back last week," Kimberly added as she put her arm around Maya.

"What your plans now that you have adopted Maya?" Anton questioned as he took a seat at the booth.

"I still plan to live a quiet life and teach," Tommy smiled giving Maya a kiss. "And I want to be the best father that I can be. Hopefully, Maya won't get involved with any ranger business. We were lucky that she wasn't a ranger last time."

* * *

Three hours later the black dino thunder ranger had been released. Kids were in line to receive their black ranger bear. In another line there were kids in line waiting to get a piece of cake and a glass of punch. Tommy returned to the table with a piece of cake for Kimberly and Maya, as he saw they were signing autographs. "I'm going back to get you a glass of punch," Tommy informed as he went over to the punch bowl.

When he returned to the table, Maya had a black ranger bear and was signing it with a sliver permanent marker. "Happy Father's Day, dad," she said with a smile as she handed him the bear. "The message is on the bottom of the bear's left leg."

Tommy glanced down at the bears' leg and saw the message.

_"I love you, dad!"_

"Thanks, Maya!" Tommy smiled giving her a kiss

Kimberly and Tommy loved Maya like their own daughter and now it was official. She was theirs and they no longer had to deal with Kimberly's brother, father, and step-mother, which was a huge relief to all of them. Now the Oliver family was complete.

**The End**


End file.
